Tú me complementas
by Yoyito
Summary: "Soy tonto. ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante?" Ahora si que estaba en líos comó saldría de esta. Sora x Roxas One-shot. Regalo para Hisaki. ¡Felicidades Hisa!


_**Hola! Este fic está dedicado a mi queridisima por su cumple * la abraza y la amorea* Te Quieroooooo**_

 _ **Bueno n_n es un Sora x Roxas su otp . Yay!**_

 _ **Espero que te guste, T_T sabes qu ete admiró y te quiero asi que esto es un homenaje para ti.**_

 _ **O_O Pués nada me pertenece nadita...**_

* * *

Otro día en el trabajo... estaba en una junta muy aburrida…la verdad no prestaba mucha atención ya que el cliente que teníamos era muy quisquilloso y de edad avanzada así que tenía que explicársele una y otra í mirando a mi compañero Zexion mientras le explicaba a el señor Yen Sid que se haría... suspirando miré por la ventana.

Mientras hacía eso trataba de preguntarme... porqué mi querido novio, había sido tan cruel en la mañana...

Veamos ¿qué hize mal?...Me levante como todos los días, mi rubio seguía durmiendo, le di un beso en la frente como todos los días... Siempre lo dejo dormir mientras me baño, me cambio y desayuno antes de venir aqui pero hoy... hoy Roxas se levantó antes de que me fuera...

 _-¿Ya te vas?- Dijo entre dormido y despierto, tallándose los ojos._

 _-Si, hay una junta importante.- Le dije mientras volteaba a verlo y le sonreía pero lo note molestó. -Tal vez hoy llegué tarde.-_

 _Vi como el rubio salio corriendo he hizo un ruido de molestia. -Roxas ¿Qué pasa?-Rápidamente lo miré mientras salía de la habitación se había cambiado y tenía las llaves de su motocicleta._

 _-¡Me voy!- Gritó furioso._

 _-Espera pero ¿por qué?- Corrí hacia él y lo tome de la mano pero Roxas se movió bruscamente soltándose de mi agarre._

 _-¡Tú deberías saberlo!- Con estó salio corriendo, no dude en seguirlo pero corrió tan rápido, subiéndose a su motocicleta que no lo alcance. -¡Roxas!- Grite inútilmente mientras veía como se iba…intente llamarle pero fue en vano, así que derrotado vine al trabajo._

Suspirando, miré como aplaudían al terminar la junta, aliviado salí del lugar. Fui a mi oficina y me senté en la silla cruzando mis brazos, tratando de pensar porque había pasado esto. Vi una foto que tenía de Roxas, en esa selfie que tomamos, yo lo abrasé sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Roxas sonriendo no tanto como yo, pero se podía ver lo alegré que estaba.

-¿Qué paso?¿ qué hice mal?- Sonó mi celular, corría hacia el pensando que era mi rubio.

 _"Roxas" Dije pero no era él_

 _"Soy Ven." Era su gemelo Ventus, se escuchaba algo agitado_

 _"Hola Ven..¿Estás bien?." Dije algo preocupado_

 _"Te avisó que hoy es mi cumpleaños…Tengo que irme. Adiós. "Con esto me colgó…esa llamada fue algo extraña, que raro que me llamará Ven avisándome que…_

\- ¡Soy un gran idiota!- grité mientras tome mis cosas y saliendo corriendo de la oficina, después me preocuparía por el permiso.

¡Como pude olvidar algo tan importante! Me siento fatal… Roxas…

Deberás soy un tonto…Tratando de llamar a Roxas, pero sin respuesta alguna..intente e intente...Despúes de eso me llegó un mensaje de su hermana…"Roxas está conmigo." Una parte de mi se alivio al leer el mensaje. Roxas podía ser muy enojon y podía hacer lo que sea pero que bueno que Namine lo intercepto.

Ahora recuerdo todas las señales que me dio…SI no fuera tan despistado, estaría aquí conmigo y no con su hermana…Ahora tenía que pensar en algo para arreglar todo esté problema que cause…

¿qué podía hacer?….No sabía que hacer, me detuve a un lado del camino, golpeando varias veces mi cabeza con el volante…no se preocupen no fueron fuertes los golpes. Solo eran para que me llegaran ideas…pero nada llego.

Gruño de ira. –Soy un tremendo tonto.- No se cuanto tiempo paso, en lo que lográba enfocarme en que poder hacer para remediar esto…. escuchó el sonar de mi teléfono.

-Bueno.- Digo sin ganas.

-Sora…lo olvidaste... ¿No es así?- Riku mi mejor amigo.

-Soy un tonto…-Digo mientras paso una mano por mi cabello.

-Si lo eres… ¿cómo pudiste? ¿Necesito ser tú agenda para recordarte todo?- Mi amigo dice algo exasperado, él se encontraba de viaje con su prometida y mi mejor amiga Kairi.

Suspiro con pesadez.- Yo de verdad… no se que hacer- digo mientras una lágrima recorre mi rostro.

\- Calma Sora, puedes remediarlo, apenas empezó el día… sabes que cuando Roxas se enfada corre, ya sabrás que está con Namine….ya que ella no lo presiona. – Escucho una voz de mujer – Si, es Sora…Te pasó a Kairi.

\- ¡Sora! Tranquilo, hablé con Namine y Roxas está molestó porque pensó que serías el primero en decir algo, Namine le dijo que te entendiera con lo cabezadura que eres- Sin duda Kairi sabía como hacerme sentir mejor…si no entendieron eso fue sarcasmo.

\- Muy graciosa Kairi.- gruño- ¿Y bien alguna idea?

\- Si, cómprale lo qué más ha querido.- Kairi dice… bien…sonará mal pero en este momento estoy bloqueado.

-¿y eso es?- dije esperando el gritó que daría alejando mi celular un poco.

\- ¡SORA! ¡Tan desconsiderado eres!- suspira- ¡La guitarra que tanto quiere! Habla con Xion y Axel…ellos saben cual es…Bien te dejo quiero pasar el día con mi prometido si no te molesta- con esto me cuelga.

Veo mi celular y suspiro con pesadez, bien ya sabía como enmendar esto, ahora tendría que pasar lo peor.

Ir con Axel y Xion..Que eran los mejores amigos de mi querido Roxas y qué al final me gritarían sin fin, por olvidar algo tan importante…

Me lleno de valor y marco al número de Xion, sabía que Axel no me respondería.

-Aló-

-Xion! Necesitó tu ayuda- le grité-

\- Vaya, miren quién necesita mi ayuda…y no solo eso creó que también necesitas la de alguien más- Escuchó como le quitan el teléfono.

-Más vale qué tengas una buena disculpa, ya que si no lo haces. Te juró que te golpearé hasta que te quedes inconsciente.- Su voz fue fría y demandante

\- Axel...lo lamentó...no tengo excusa para esto pero de verdad no sabes los problemas que tuve en el trabajo y turnos extra que tuve que hacer.- Intente justificarme, claro que sabía que era en vano.

\- Si, si si, pero ¿acaso Roxas no es más importante?-

\- ¡Es toda mi vida! Se que soy un tonto…pero de verdad quiero arreglar mi error- Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Escuche al pelirrojo suspirar pesadamente.

-Te ayudaré…- Me alegré- Pero solo por lo mucho que quiero a ese rubio enojon- Ese comentario me molestó - Y no me digas que no es cierto, sino no estarías en está situación- Tenía razón.-

\- De acuerdo, iré para tú casa- Con esto colgué, corrí hacía mi auto y emprendí el viaje a la casa del pelirrojo.

Llegué rápidamente, realmente acelere mucho…Pero que quedé claro, siempre respete la luz roja y afortunadamente no había mucho tráfico.

-Axel- toqué el timbre y de ahí salieron Xion y Axel- Llegué- Xion me abrazó y Axel me miró reprendiéndome.

\- Deberás que si no fuera por que se lo mucho que te quiere Roxas, te juró que estarías en un hospital.- No dije nada, no podía decirle algo, después de todo me iba ayudar.

Observe como Axel saco un cigarro y prendiendolo, tomando una gran bocanada de este- Bien, Roxas realmente quiere una guitarra…Seré sincero, ni en sueños la podrás pagar con lo que ganas pero Xion y yo decidimos qué te ayudaremos.- Me quedé en shock. ¿Púes que clase de guitarra era?.-

\- Si, Sora, Roxas siempre habla en los ensayos de eso, durante la gira que hicimos, no paraba de hablar que quería comprarse esa guitarra pero bueno con lo que paso con Ven, uso todo su dinero para el tratamiento.

Me quede frío sabía que Roxas había ayudado a su gemelo cuando tuvo ese encuentro fatídico en dónde casi es secuestrado, lo encontraron golpeado e inconsciente, afortunadamente dejaron una credencial de biblioteca y así se pudo reconocer. Ese día Roxas estaba devastado…siempre estuve con él…Y afortunadamente Ventus está bien, tuvo una cirugía en su brazo y no tuvo consecuencias a causa de los golpes en la cabeza.

Seré sinceró…Roxas gana más dinero que yo… él paga nuestro departamento,a decir verdad, vivir en un penthouse es muy lujoso.

-Soy un tonto ¿verdad?- me entristecí-

\- No, no lo eres- Xion me abrazó – Solo estás muy estresado por lo del trabajo. Roxas también llega a ser así… o peor- Siento una mano sobre mi cabeza es la de Axel

\- Todos tenemos nuestros momentos…- se lleva el cigarro a su boca – bien, nosotros iremos por la guitarra y tú cocinas una buena comida ¿o lo llevarás a un restaurante?-

Diablos ni siquiera había pensado en eso – Yo… cocinaré- O intentaré hacerlo.

-Ok, termina de cocinar, arregla el cuarto románticamente y le compras algo provocativo para la noche- Axel me guiña el ojo y no puedo evitar sonrojarme- Sabemos que a Roxas le gusta todo lo que le haces- Mi cara se sonroja de sobre manera y escuchó las risas burlonas de Xion y Axel.- Bueno entonces, ¿te quedarás ahí parado? Todavía tienes mucho que comprar y hacer-

Reacciono dándole las gracias mientras corro a mi auto…

-Bien… ¿qué le gusta de comer a Roxas?- Me quedó pensando y todo lo que le gusta…no puedo hacerlo, soy un pésimo cocinero y tampoco quiero exponerlo a que se intoxique- ¡Rayos! ¡Esperen hay algo que le gusta! ¡Y puedo hacerlo!- Estacione el coche en la plaza, me dirigí al supermercado y corrí rápidamente a la sección de comida.

\- Por favor..Por favor…- Ahí lo vi, carne marinada con salsa teriyaki- Gracias... ahora solo falta- Oh .. no …no… solo había un aceite de arroz y una anciana se dirigía a él…cerré mis ojos y corrí…perdóneme señora pero Roxas es más importante que usted…tomé, sin abrir los ojos, el aceite, escuchando la voz de la señora…sin voltear corrí… y me escondí en la zona de vinos…Ya qué estoy aquí debería comprar uno…y él favorito de Roxas es….NOOO, tienen que estar bromeando, la misma señora del aceite estaba ahí…¿cómo es que llegó tan rápido? No, no puedo hacerle esto dos veces…¿o si puedo?...Recordé a mi pequeño rubio…si que puedo …puedo aprovecharme de mi estatura y tomarlo…ahora sin correr, camino discretamente hacía él… hago como si nada me preocupara… si así lento…Ya casi…Si lo tengo…

\- Joven…- No señora…pero no puedo hacerle esto dos veces…-

\- ¿Si?- Podría usted alcanzarme la botella que está junto…- Ladeé la cabeza y vi que en su carrito de supermercado había aceite pero de oliva…- ¿Esté?- Le enseñe él que tenía en la mano.

\- No, él otro- Bendita sea está señora y malditos sean mis pensamientos…- Claro- le sonreí gentilmente-

\- Gracias, es usted muy amable- con esto siguió su camino, me despedí con la mano. Fui a la caja y pague todo, de ahí pasé ala heladería que tanto le gusta a mi rubio. Comprando una caja de helado de sal marina.

Después de eso seguí el consejo de Axel…si era muy pervertido pero no me juzguen…si lo hice…fui por un juguete erótico y algo para que se disfrazará…Es lo que me encanta de él…

Tome las cosas y sonriendo fui al apartamento…

Comencé a sacar todo lo que necesitaba para la comida, recordé que había pasta e intentaría hacer sphaguetti…si intentaría…

De ahí suspire. "Estoy preparado." Me llene de energía y comencé a hervir el spaghetti y freír la carne…hasta el momento todo bien…no dejaré que nada me distraiga…Pero recuerdo a mi rubio…¿Le gustará esto?...¿y si no me perdona? ¿Y si me odia?... pero ¿Si ve la guitarra y la rompe?...

Escuchó el aceite saltar- ¡Rayos! – mira la carne y temí lo peor pero es lo que me gusta de esta carne tarda mucho en freírse y bueno el sphaguetti no se podía quemar…

\- Ya Sora contrólate…- Decidí no pensar y solo concentrarme.

Estoy sorprendido - ¡LO LOGRÉ! – caigo en el suelo contento...Escuchó el timbre, me tomo unos momentos pero logró pararme y abrir.

-¿Qué tanto hacías?- Dice el pelirrojo mientras Xion está atrás-

\- Nada, solo logré preparar la comida- Dije triunfante.

\- Menos mal…- Axel me dio un estuche muy bonito de guitarra – Mira pagaremos en tres partes ¿de acuerdo?-

Asentí y vi el precio de la guitarra, casi me voy de espaldas pero afortunadamente solo iba a pagar una tercera parte.-

-Puedes darnos la mitad primero y la otra mitad después- Xion sonrió, sin pensarlo dos veces la abrace- ¡Gracias!- Los miré con ojos llorosos.- Bien nos vamos, nosotros ya felicitamos a Roxas y gracias a Ven y Namine Roxas viene en camino, será mejor que te alistes.- Sonreí-

-Sora…no lo arruines… sino…- Axel sonrió sobriamente y solo asentí…me despedí de ellos y fui a bañarme.

Mientras me ponía un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una playera roja, escuché la puerta abrirse…Bien Sora..no lo arruines. Salí corriendo y ahí vi a mi rubio.

Roxas se encontraba parado con la cabeza gacha tenía su camiseta negra sin mangas y su pantalón de cuero, que lo hacia verse muy bien…

-Roxas yo…- De pronto vi el enojo que había en mi rubio, hizo que me quedara frío y estático-

\- ¿Tú? ¡Ya me harte Sora! – gritó con lágrimas en los ojos – Siempre olvidas todo ¿cual es tú excusa está vez?! No ya no… no quiero saber mas- lloró-

\- Roxas- corrí hacía el intentando abrazarlo pero me empujo, haciendo que mis ojos se llenarán de lágrimas- Lo Lamento..

\- ¡Una disculpa no remedia nada!- gritó Roxas enojado-

-Lo sé… es imperdonable lo que hice…Lo lamento por olvidar tú cumpleaños – Grite tratando de contener más lagrimas.

-Eres un tonto…Deberías irte de aquí…- dijo dolido, lo que hizo romperme el corazón

-Roxas-

\- Veté- Gritó-

Con esto llore más pero ya no quería más peleas, no podía ser esto así…controlándome fui por la guitarra y se la di – Felicidades…después vendré por mis cosas…- Corrí sin voltearlo a ver, llegue al estacionamiento y subí a mi coche, no, no iba a manejar estaba llorando e incluso si quería irme de aquí, no iba a irme así…

-Sora..- escuché, levante la cabeza y ahí estaba Roxas llorando con la guitarra en sus manos. - ¿cómo?- Abrí la puerta.

\- Bueno te mentiría si te dijera que fui yo solo…- me había calmado un poco. Vi como mi rubio dejo con cuidado la guitarra y se lanzo contra mí.

\- Lo siento, soy un idiota, no era mi intención es solo…solo que estaba muy enojado…- me dijo mientras lloraba en mi hombro, sonreí y acaricie su cabello.

\- No, yo soy el tonto, lamento por olvidar las cosas…el trabajo si me estresa pero no debo dejar que eso arruine lo que más me importa.-le di un beso en sus cabellos.

\- Eres un tonto. - gritó mientras me seguía abrazando fuerte-

\- Lo soy, perdóname-

\- ¿cómo pudiste olvidar mi cumpleaños?- se separo de mi, mirándome con esos ojos azules aun rojos de lo mucho que lloro.

\- Lo siento….se que el trabajo es pesado y tuvimos mucho problemas…me deje llevar por todo…y disculpa que no te prestara atención- Si era una disculpa algo inútil..

\- Me dolió mucho cuando te fuiste sin decirme nada- dijo triste.

\- Lo lamento…soy un tonto y cabezahueca…-suspiré- De verdad lo lamento.

Mi rubio suspiró – Bueno ya era tiempo, siempre te olvidas de todos los cumpleaños hasta el tuyo- Me rasque la cabeza, eso era cierto esté año olvide por completo mi cumpleaños.

-Perdóname- Ya no sabía que hacer para que disculparme.-

-No, lo siento, no debí decirte esas cosas hirientes…cuando me enojo pierdo la cabeza…pero al ver todo lo que tenía preparado y la guitarra me sentí culpable…y también noté la hora que era así que supongo que saliste del trabajo y conociéndote te fuiste sin decir nada.- Di un risilla, me conocía tan bien, me sorprendía el hecho que me conociera mejor que yo a mi mismo…Roxas suspiro y después sonrió.

Sin dudarlo lo besé apasionadamente – Felicidades.

Sonrió dulcemente y me alegré, lo abraze gentilmente - Debemos celebrar- con esto lo cargué hasta el departamento. No me había dado cuenta hasta de que ya era noche.

Comenzamos nuestra romántica velada, Roxas admitió que me había esforzado al no quemar la comida y aparte tenía un buen sabor. Después de eso estábamos terminando nuestro vino y levanté mi copa.

-Brindó por mi querido Roxas, que está conmigo a pesar de lo despistado que soy- Sonreí a mi rubio quien se empezó a reír a carcajadas - ¿Te estás burlando de mi?-

\- ¿qué diablos fue eso?- dijo entre carcajadas – Es tú intento de brindar por mí- seguía riéndose-

-Pues si- dije sonriendo y rascándome la nuca con un poco de pena.

\- Sora- suspiro sonriendo – Nunca cambies - levantándose un poco me besó dulcemente. Separándose de mi, tomó vino.

\- Gracias por perdonarme- Lo miré con pena, - Siento que nunca te podré recompensar-

\- Tienes razón nunca lo harás- Me sorprendí de lo que me dijo y comenzó a burlarse de nuevo.- Sora, te conozco y sé que nunca harías algo que realmente me lastimar y bueno, en estos casos tratas de hacer todo lo que esté a tú alcance para enmendarlo…por eso te amo- Mi rubio me dijo con una mirada entendida y seria.

Me tomo desprevenido y sin dudarlo lo abrace.- Roxas eres el mejor- Lo bese dulcemente en la cabeza.

Después de eso fuimos a sentarnos al sillón para ver una película…La película que escogió Roxas fue la de Mulan…y se preguntará ¿por qué esa bueno?...Púes le gusta a Roxas….

A la mitad de la película Roxas estaba recargando su cabeza en mis piernas mientras, yo le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Sora- Dijo con una voz somnolienta.

-Dime- Lo miré, claro que su mirada seguía siendo en la película.

-Sabes…si algo pasará y necesitaras de mi para despertar...daría mi vida por ti…- Roxas dijo adormilado.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- Me preocupe por lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Solo eso…te amo y haría lo que fuera por ti…incluso dar mi vida para que tú puedas vivir…- Roxas estaba entrando en un sueño.

\- No, Roxas no digas tonterías – Lo levanté un poco y me di cuenta que estaba dormido, suspirando lo cargue hasta la habitación y mientras eso pasaba, escuché la voz adormilada de mi rubio.

-Sora. Tú me complementas.- Dijo mientras dormía, parpadeando varias veces en mi sorpresa, lo lleve a la cama arropándolo, dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

-Tú también me complementas. Te amo- Con esto lo abrace y deje que el sueño me llevará. Otro día celebrariamos de una forma más intima, por ahora solo dejaré que duerma.

\- Gracias por existir.- Fue lo último que dije.

* * *

n_n pos ahi estuvo, espero que te gustará! No son mi otp pero son unas linduras xDDD

Púes ya saben revies, criticas son bien recibidas


End file.
